Phantom of the Opera
by HuntressRaven
Summary: Stories have certain truths to them, but for the STN-J this story isn't a story. Karasuma is kidapped by a suppose Story character known as the Phantom of the Opera. Sakaki takes the leap to save Karasuma, by flying to Paris. Amon has vanished,could this
1. Following to Paris

****

Chapter 1: Following to Paris

Karasuma slept a peaceful sleep, until she got a call. She reached for the phone and picked it up.

" Hello," she said

" Come to Paris Miho, there I will be waiting," the voice said

" Paris?" Karasuma questioned

" Come," the voice said

The phone went dead and Karasuma looked at it. She hung up the phone and laid back down, but only tossed and turn. She sat up and turned on her lamp by her bedside and looked around.

" Come to Paris, but why?" she asked

She got up and slipped her silk robe, then walked out into her living room. Karasuma put on some hot tea and she sat down

" Paris," she thought, " it could be a nice little day off."

Later, Karasuma finally fell asleep and was awaken 4 hours later by her cellphone. She sat up and got up and picked it up.

" Karasuma," she answered

" Ms. Karasuma, Amon wants us in the office in 15 minuets some things come up," Sakaki said

" Alright, I'll be there," she said

She hung up and looked at the clock, it was a quarter to 6. She got up and showered then dressed, she was out and on her way to the STN-J. She pulled up into the garage and parked, seeing Sakaki remove his helmet.

" Morning," she said

" Morning," he said, " Great time to have a meeting."

Karasuma smiled and both walked upstairs and entered the office.

" No one's here yet," Sakaki said, " Michael's not even here."

" Maybe you misunderstood Amon's message," Karasuma said

Sakaki turned on the lights and said, " No, I swear…it was Amon's voice."

Karasuma saw the computers were on and she woke them up and saw a note on each computer.

" What is this?" Karasuma questioned

" It's in a different language," Sakaki said

" It's French," Karasuma said

Sakaki sat down at the computer and tried to get rid of it. Karasuma sat down at hers and did the same.

" What does it say, I kind of skipped French in high school?" Sakaki said

" Come to where you will find love," Karasuma said, " Let music touch your ears and let us dance to the beat of your heart."

Sakaki looked at Karasuma and Karasuma leaned back.

" Karasuma, it sounds like an invitation," Sakaki said, " But why would Amon call to say we have a meeting."

" Because this is what we are hunting," Amon's voice came from the shadows

Karasuma looked and jumped when Amon walked out. Sakaki couldn't help himself. Amon tossed the paper on the desk, and Sakaki picked it up.

" Is He Real or Just a Story?" Sakaki read, " The Phantom of the Opera Appears."

" What's this have to do with us?" Sakaki asked

" The STN-F has asked for our help and believes that we might be able to solve this one," Amon said

" Since when do we solve mysterious?" Sakaki asked

" Since 4 people were missing and found dead three days later," Amon said

" A witch you mean?" Karasuma said

Amon looked at her and said, " Paranormal activity in Paris."

Karasuma looked at Amon and stood up. She felt her heart beat and looked at the monitor of the computer.

" We leave tomorrow," Amon said, " I hope your passports are up to date."

" Amon, your saying go to Paris for a ghost?" Karasuma asked

" Not a ghost Karasuma, a witch who wants only a certain victim," Amon said

" It's a joke, some guy got the idea to play the part as a phantom. There is not phantom," Sakaki said

Karasuma took a deep breath and looked at Amon and Sakaki.

" Where's Robin and Doujima?" Karasuma asked

" Already on their way to Paris, you two will do a little research on the past," Amon said

Karasuma yawned and sat down again and they began to get to work. Amon made plan to leave on a private jet to get to Paris. Sakaki looked at Karasuma as she went ahead and dug up what she could.

" You don't believe in this do you Ms. Karasuma?" Sakaki asked

" I don't know, I never really believed in a lot of things until I became a witch hunter," Karasuma said

" It's a joke," Sakaki said

Karasuma looked at the paper and placed her hand on the paper. She felt feelings from it and she pulled away. She breathed deep and Sakaki looked at her.

" What happened?" Sakaki asked

" I don't know," Karasuma whispered

By the late morning Karasuma had typed up and saved some things and then the computers shut down.

" Shit!" Sakaki growled

" Damn it, not again!" Michael said

Karasuma looked at the computer and then the lights went out. Sakaki rolled his eyes and got up. He headed to the back and grabbed the flashlights.

" I'm going to the check the circuit breakers," Sakaki said

" Be careful, if the lights come on they'll give you a shock," Michael warned

" I'll use gloves," Sakaki said

Sakaki headed down and Michael tried to pull up the emergency lights on his back up computer. Karasuma got up and looked around feeling a presences that shouldn't be there.

" Michael," Karasuma said

" Huh?" Michael said

" Do you feel a little cold?" she asked

" No, I feel fine, are you ok?" he replied

Karasuma shook her head and said, " Where's Amon?"

" I don't know?" Michael said

Sakaki walked down to the basement and walked to the circuit breaker. He looked at them and switched them. He heard the AC come on and he nodded and then heard something behind him. He stopped and turned around and saw no one, but then went back to fixing the lights. Sakaki continued and got power in the building.

" Alright we have power," Sakaki said

" Good going Sakaki," Karasuma said

" I'm on my way up," Sakaki said

Sakaki started up and stopped, when the air got cold suddenly. He felt something touch his face, but he didn't see it. He touched his face and slightly gave an odd look.

" She'll go to Paris without you," a voice whispered

Sakaki looked around and then took off towards the elevator and headed upstairs.

" Karasuma!" Sakaki shouted in his ear piece

He didn't get an answer and suddenly the elevator stopped and Sakaki was thrown back. He pressed the button to open the doors, but they didn't. He once more called for Karasuma and the others.

" Michael, Amon, Karasuma answer!" Sakaki shouted

The lights were out again and Michael hit the computer. Karasuma held the flashlight tightly to her and looked at Michael.

" Ms. Karasuma could you go see what Sakaki has blown out down there, the elevators won't work so go take the stairs," Michael said

" Alright," Karasuma said

She headed downstairs with just one small beam of light guiding her. She walked down 5 flights of stairs, to get to the basement. Karasuma looked around, but didn't see Sakaki.

" Michael, Sakaki's not down here," Karasuma said

" Then why is the power going out?" Michael said, " I have a reading on where Sakaki is, but he's not answering."

" Something's going," Karasuma said

" Well, see what you can do with the lights down there. I'll work from my computer," Michael said

Karasuma nodded and began to work on the lights. She hated the basement though once or twice she came down to think. She turned on the lights and then they went off.

" Damn it," she thought

Once she had got them she heard someone walk past her. She turned around and flashed her light about.

" Hello," she said, " Amon? Sakaki?"

Karasuma shut the box and looked around. She saw a figure run across the light and stopped.

" Hey you!" she called

She ran after the mysterious figure and then stopped when she lost him. Karasuma sighed and turned around. Her flashlight flickered and suddenly it was dark around her.

" Come on, work damn it," she thought

Karasuma walked towards the light that came from the only window in the basement. Karasuma heard the sounds of foot steps come from behind her and she turned around to hit them. Her hand was grabbed and Karasuma struggled and swatted with her other hand.

" Stop," the voice said

" Who are you?" she asked

Her breaths became heavy as to show she was scared.

" Come with me to Paris Miho," the figure said, " You will see than who I am."

" I don't want to go," Karasuma said

She pulled her hands away from the figure's and ran towards the light. She was grabbed and struggled from the hands

" Amon! Michael! Sakaki!" she shouted

Her cries were muffled, by the stranger's hands.

" Don't worry," the voice said

Karasuma felt her eyes become heavy and she fell faint in the stranger's arms.

" Sleep, until we get to Paris, they will all be there," the figure said

The elevator started and Sakaki got out and ran to the office.

" Michael, where's Karasuma?" he cried

" I don't know, where have you been?" Michael asked

" In an elevator, someone's here after Karasuma," Sakaki said

" I lost contact with her, Amon's vanished too," Michael said

Sakaki sighed and said, " Do you think It's Amon?"

Michael shrugged and the lights flickered then just stayed on. A note was slipped under the door and Sakaki picked it up. He looked at it and began to read the letter.

_She is in Paris and will remain there. She is to precious to be locked up in a career that does not suit her. Do not come to look for her or great misfortunes will happen if you do._

" Who is it from?" Michael asked

" I don't know, but now we have to find Karasuma," Sakaki said

" What about Amon?" Michael asked

" I think it is Amon, playing a sick game," Sakaki said

Sakaki left the office and found a ticket tapped to his apartment door. He began to pack and saw a message on his answer machine.

" Sakaki, It's Robin, we're in Paris," Robin's voice came over Sakaki's answer machine

He wrote down the number of the hotel and called to make reservations. He then called Karasuma's phone, but found she was not answering. Sakaki took a cab to the airport and held his passport and ticket at hand. He walked to the concourse and waited for his plane.

" What is going on?" he thought

He looked at his ticket and held it tight to him.

" Karasuma, why do they want you?" he thought

Sakaki's plane was called, he and other passengers were escorted to the platform onto a private jet. Sakaki buckled up and leaned back and closed his eyes. He looked out the window and then shut it. He wasn't a fan of flying and had never flown before, he was always happy in Japan and never wanted to explore outside. The plane began to take off and Sakaki breathed deep. Sakaki listened to music as the plane took a 9 hour flight to Paris, France, one flight he didn't want to take, but it was for Karasuma.

When the plane landed Sakaki grabbed his bag and headed down to luggage collection and picked up the 4 bags of equipment he needed. He haled a cab that took him to the hotel and there he called Robin and Doujima.

" I'm on my way meet me in the lobby," Sakaki said

" Alright," Robin said

Once in front of the hotel he was helped with his bags and into the lobby. He stared at the beautiful hotel and then saw Robin and Doujima. Robin, wore jeans and a long sleeve shirt and her hair was put up into a bun. Doujima had her usual clothing and her hair was braided.

" Sakaki, you look like you've been through hell," Doujima said

" You have no idea," Sakaki said

" Where's Amon and Karasuma?" Robin asked

" Karasuma's been kidnapped and Amon's vanished, my guess is he's the one who did so," Sakaki said

" Why?" Robin asked

" Why not? Amon's finally showing his true colors after almost ten years at the STN-J," Sakaki said

" You mean you think Amon kidnapped Miho because he's in love with her?" Doujima asked

" That's right," Sakaki replied

" That's the stupidest thing, why would Amon do such a thing. He and Miho go way back?" Doujima asked

" I don't know," Sakaki said

Robin shook her head and said, " We have to meet the boss of the STN-F tomorrow. I suggest we get some rest."

" She's right let's get some sleep," Sakaki said

They headed up to their rooms, once Sakaki had checked in. He came to a large room where he would stay, and set up his equipment.

" We'll see if there's a Phantom," Sakaki said

He loaded orbo into his gun and looked out the large window, that over looked Paris. He would not rest until Karasuma was safely returned to the STN-J and Amon had admitted to his heinous crime.

" How could he think this was a joke?" Sakaki questioned


	2. Opera Plays Behind Paris

****

Chapter 2: Opera Plays Behind Paris

Sakaki walked downstairs dressed in his usual apparel. He had his orbo gun tucked in a holster in his jacket. Robin looked at Sakaki and shook her head.

" Sakaki you look aggravated," Robin said

" No, just ready to take action, let's go," Sakaki said

He was leading them out and Doujima shook her head as she watched Sakaki take action. A black car waited for them and a man stepped out and took off his hat.

" Are you the ones from the STN-J?" he asked

" Yes, we are," Doujima answered, " You must be Monsieur Dubois."

" Yes, I am Mademoiselle," he said, " You are?"

" Yurika, Doujima and these two are Haruto Sakaki, and Robin Sena," Doujima said

" Pleasure," Monsieur Dubois said, " Come, I'll take you to the opera house where the victims were found."

" Opera house?" Sakaki questioned, " We were told they were found in an alley near the cathedral."

" Monsieur Sakaki, I assure you that they were found in the opera house, the papers wished to turn the publics attention away from the opera house so there would be no scares," Monsieur Dubois said

Sakaki nodded and they got into the car and were taken to the opera house. They arrived and met some co-workers. Doujima, Sakaki, and Robin got out and were greeted by them.

" Madame Lori, Mademoiselle Curie and Monsieur Bois," Monsieur Dubois said

" Pleasure," Doujima said

" We have found that we have a murderer that has a certain ability to strangle their victims," Madame Lori said

" How so?" Sakaki asked

" There are no marks that lead us to believe that the murderer has used their hands. And all four victims were women between the ages of 19-24," Madame Lori answered

Sakaki looked at Doujima and said, " Any suspects."

" Monsieur Sakaki, we don't have any suspects just ideas," Monsieur Dubois said, " You see by popular suspicions, people believe there is a phantom."

" A phantom, you've read to many stories," Sakaki said, " Are we able to go into the house?"

" Yes, come this way," Mademoiselle Curie said

Sakaki followed her and Sakaki looked around, then entered the auditorium. He looked at the large chandelier and sighed. He could only feel the unpleasantness coming from inside the opera house.

" I don't like this," he thought

Sakaki looked around and Mademoiselle Curie followed him.

" A woman was kidnapped from Japan just yesterday," Sakaki said, " My partner in fact. Do you think this 'phantom' of yours has something to do with it?"

" I don't know," Curie said

" I guess, we'll find out," Sakaki said

Doujima and Robin wandered about and waited to hear something from Sakaki.

" Sakaki said, Karasuma was kidnapped, and he thinks it's Amon, but why would Amon do such a thing?" Robin asked

" I don't know," Doujima replied

Doujima looked around and then stopped to see a picture hung on the wall. The man held half a mask and he wore a tux and cape on.

" He's kind of cute," Doujima said

Robin looked at the man and studied his face and then looked at Doujima.

" Doesn't he look a little like…" Robin started to say

" Are you two allowed to be here?" a voice questioned

Doujima and Robin looked at the young man, and both raised an eyebrow.

" Yes, we're from the STN-J," Doujima said, " We have permission."

" Ha, I don't see how they let you freaks in this opera house," the man said

" Who are you?" Robin asked

" I am the great actor Eric De Van," the man said

" Can you tell us who this young man is?" Doujima asked

The young man walked over and stood in front of the picture.

" He's an actor from the early 18 hundreds," Eric said

The young man sighed and looked at the picture. He could not say much cause he didn't not know.

" Please, continue on your inspection. Just be careful ladies of the Phantom," Eric said

He walked off and Doujima rolled her eyes.

" What an asshole," Doujima said

Karasuma opened her eyes and moaned a little. There was music in the background and the smells of fresh breakfast filled the air. Karasuma sat up and looked around, she was somewhere in the city, but didn't know where.

" Do you like Paris?" a voice inquired

" Show yourself," Karasuma said

" No, you will see me soon," he said

Karasuma got out of bed and slipped a robe on and walked to the window.

" Why did you bring me here?" she asked

" I believe you might already know what this is about," the voice said

Karasuma turned around and saw her kidnapper's shadow standing there.

" You are not to leave this estate, it is for your own well being," the voice said

Karasuma saw the shadow flee and Karasuma fell to her knees. She felt tears fall from he face, but it wasn't for sadness it was for fear.

" Help me someone," she whispered

Karasuma dressed in clothing proved for her. She walked downstairs and found breakfast prepared for her. She saw two servants standing there waiting for her approval over their meal.

" Who is your master?" she asked

" He's a man that keeps to himself," a maid said

" I didn't say what he does. I asked who he was," Karasuma said

" Mademoiselle Karasuma please," the maid said, " We can not speak of him because we've never seen him."

" How long have you worked here?" Karasuma asked

" Two months Mademoiselle," the maid answered

" Two months," Karasuma said

She looked down at her plate and sighed. She ate a bite or two and then sent it away.

" Mademoiselle should we pick something out for the show tonight," the maid said

" The show?" Karasuma said

" Yes, the master wishes for you to join him for the opera tonight," the maid said

" Why not," Karasuma said

Karasuma knew that the others were in Paris and once they knew she was kidnapped they would look in places that would be most obvious. Karasuma looked at the maid and rose from where she stood.

" The dress you're wearing is beautiful, but it's not made for an opera," the maid said

Karasuma's dress, was a casual dress, that she would never wear to work. It was more like a sundress that came over her knees, with no sleeves. Karasuma was giving choices and the one she chose was a dress that was made for her figure. It was a navy blue, long evening gown, straight cut and no sleeves. A vale like material attached just at the waist and flowed behind the dress like a long scarf. She would were a beautiful diamond necklace and white gloves.

" Why does he want me?" she asked

" I don't know Mademoiselle," the maid said, " But the master wishes to please his women."

" Have they seen him before?" Karasuma asked

" No, afraid not," the maid said

Karasuma nodded and soon explored on her own around the large two story estate. She found a library and walked into it, and looked around. She saw books on science, history and great literature. She saw one that caught her attention that just seemed to good to be true.

" The Phantom of the Opera," Karasuma said

Karasuma sat down and began to read the book and found it quite interesting. She heard footsteps coming down the hall and she placed the book down. Karasuma got up and went to find away out.

" I need to get out of here," she thought

Karasuma hid under the desk and saw the door open. She saw feet and that was it, they walked around and then saw them stop by the desk. Karasuma held her breath as she then saw heard a door open. She saw from underneath the bookshelf open and Karasuma's eyes widen. Once the door was shut Karasuma came from under the desk and walked to the bookshelf. She stared at it and tried to figure out what book made it open, but then just gave up and leaned against the bookshelf. It swung open and she back when it opened to a hidden passage way.

" I have to be dreaming," she thought

Karasuma took a lit torch and followed the wall of the dark passageway. She was slightly scared, but had become brave for a little while. She stopped and saw a room filled with glorious decorations. Karasuma stared at the room and then saw a shadow come from another room. She watched the man kneel down somewhere and saw candles light up, a picture hung from the wall of a beautiful young woman.

" Who is she?" she thought

Suddenly a shadow came from behind her and gagged her. She saw only a masked face before falling faint.

" She's becoming nosey master," the butler said

" I know she is," the man said

" What do you attend to do with her?" the butler said

" Make her fall in love with me, so I may have my bride," the man said

" Of course sir," the butler said, " Will you reveal yourself to her tonight?"

" Maybe, or I will have him accompany her," the man said

" Him sir?" the butler questioned

" Yes, him, the one that is her boss, or is he her boss?" the man said

" Ah, her beloved, very good sir, she will be ready for 9 o'clock," the butler said

Robin brushed away some cob webs.

" Spiders, I hate spiders," Doujima said

" Sakaki, where are you?" Robin radioed

" I'm behind the stage, I think you girls better take a look at this," Sakaki said

" Alright we're on our way," Robin said

She looked at Doujima and Doujima raised an eyebrow.

" I heard him, let's go, Detective Sakaki has something," Doujima said

Both the girls took off and went behind the stage. Sakaki stood by a lever and looked at the girls when they came.

" What do you need us to see?" Robin asked

" Hold on tight," Sakaki said

They looked at him and Sakaki pulled the lever, all three were taken down feet from where they stood. Then they walked a little ways and found an underground river.

" A river in the cellar," Robin said, " How bizarre."

" It gets more bizarre than that," Sakaki said, " I found sheet music for organ under here, but I think this place is more than just an opera house."

Doujima looked at the music and then looked at Sakaki.

" So, perhaps there is no phantom," Doujima said

" And maybe we're just looking for a witch, like Amon said," Sakaki said

" But what about Miho?" Doujima asked, " What does she have to do with this?"

" I don't know," Sakaki said, " I beginning to feel like someone doesn't want us to find them."

By evening Sakaki went back to the hotel and dressed in his tux and walked out. He carried two orbo guns and a hi-tech hand held computer. He wanted to see if there was witch activity tonight at the opera. He would find away to find Karasuma and find out if Amon was behind it all.

Karasuma dressed in the evening gown and then was taken downstairs and a carriage took her to the opera house. She entered alone and was then escorted to the balcony and left there. She stopped and looked at the door and reached out her hand to touch the door knob, when it opened. She jumped a little and entered then walked in and stood there, she saw a man sitting.

" Who are you?" she asked, " Tell me."

" Miho, you are a very beautiful woman, but your voice will shatter my impression of you," the voice said, " Come and sit down beside me."

Karasuma walked towards the figure and sat beside him. His face did not show, for it was covered by the shadows, but the rest of his body did. Karasuma looked at him and he did not acknowledge her stare.

" Why are you holding me captive?" Karasuma asked

A smile curled up the stranger's lips and then reached out his hand and Karasuma looked at him.

" I'm sorry Miho, but I do not hold you captive, I only hold you under surveillance," the man said

" Can I at least have a name," Karasuma questioned

" A name, what good is a name when you can not call me by it," he said

" So, I may not call you kidnapper," she said, " After all that is what you did."

" I'm Leon Gaston De Van," the man said

" Leon," she said, " Now I know your name and you know mine."

The curtains rose and Karasuma watched as the singer walked on stage.

Sakaki walked around and looked at Doujima across the way.

" Check the balconies, all of them," Sakaki said

" Why are you given off orders?" Doujima asked

" Because I want to find our missing comrade," Sakaki replied

" Comrades, Amon is missing too," Robin said

" I don't care about that traitor," Sakaki said

Sakaki walked on to the back of the stage and found that this job was no longer a job, but a rescue mission. He looked around and saw the crew back stage, and then saw someone in the shadows. He went after them pulling out his gun and then a set of lights came on and blinded him.

" Why have you come?" a voice questioned, " You will destroy everything."

" Who are you?" Sakaki growled

" I am who they all fear," the voice said

Sakaki smirked and said, " The Phantom of the Opera, we meet."

He laughed and pulled out his gun. Sakaki picked up an a large amount of power come from the presence.

" Are you human?" Sakaki asked

" Human, I beyond human," the voice said

" Then you are a witch," Sakaki said, " And like all witches they must fall."

Sakaki was about to shoot when someone hit him on the back of the head. Sakaki's eyes rolled back as everything went black.

" You were a fool to disobey orders," someone said

Minuets later Sakaki came too and moaned.

" Sakaki, come in," Robin's voice said

" Sakaki, here," he moaned

" What happened?" Robin asked

" I got hit by prop," Sakaki moaned

" Sakaki where the hell are you, you bastard," Doujima said

Sakaki sat up and he saw a note beside him. He picked it up and looked at it seeing the letter was in French. He sighed and walked back, his guns followed him and his computer as well. He met Doujima and Robin in the front of the opera house.

" What happen to you?" Doujima exclaimed

" I met our phantom," Sakaki said, " And I got him recorded."

" Sakaki, you maniac," Doujima said

They headed back to the hotel and Sakaki played the tape. Doujima listened to it and then cut out the sound, hearing calls for help.

" It sounds like Amon," Robin said

" What, it's just someone in the back ground," Sakaki said

" No, I know it, has to be him," she said

" Why would Amon be captured?" Sakaki said, " He betrayed us."

" Sakaki, he's here," Doujima said

Karasuma looked at her companion and then stood up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down.

" Where are you going?" he asked

" I want to leave," Karasuma said

She suddenly picked up strange feelings from the man and breathed deep. She pulled her hand from his and looked at him.

" Leon, I want to leave, I don't feel good," she said

" You feel ill do you?" he questions, " What makes you feel so ill?"

" I don't know," she said

" The lack of food in your body," he said

Karasuma looked at him and felt her eyes become heavy. She walked towards the door and her companion followed her. Karasuma fell back and to tried to catch herself, she grabbed the limp curtains. Her companion grabbed her and lifted her up into his arms. She saw a glimpse of her companion's face. He wore half a mask on one side and he had a suave look on the uncovered side. She blacked out and he vanished with her out of the opera house.

Sakaki and the girls went back once the show was over. Robin searched around and Sakaki showed her where he was hit. Robin ran towards the back of the stage and saw a black door. There was an empty closet and Sakaki looked at Robin.

" You heard voices," Sakaki said, " Come on let's go back."

Sakaki headed out and looked at the city and walked off.

" Where are you going?" Doujima asked

" To find her," Sakaki said

" Who?" Doujima asked

" Miho, my partner, I can't let anything happen to her," Sakaki said

" Your in love aren't you, jealous that someone may have your woman?" Doujima questioned

" Shut up Doujima, I'm sick of hearing your babbling," Sakaki said, " Miho is gone and I want to find her cause she would do the same for me."

Sakaki took off and Doujima watched him and then took off to the hotel.

" Miho," Sakaki said, " Where are you?"


	3. A Man’s Secret

****

Chapter 3: A Man's Secret

Karasuma opened her eyes and saw someone resting at her bedside. Karasuma sat up and looked out the window. She slid out of bed and looked out into the lit city of Paris. Music played on the street corners and the cool air touched her face.

" Paris," Karasuma whispered, " The city of love, but there is no love here, only criminals."

She sat down on the window seat and let the cool air circle her. Karasuma looked at the nightgown she wore and took a breath of the fresh air.

" I want to go home," she whispered

Karasuma looked at the person who rested at her beside. She couldn't help, but to notice his features were most like Amon's. Her watcher's eyes opened and sat up in one quickly motion. Karasuma looked at him and just stared at him, she could not stop staring.

" Amon," she whispered

Amon stood up and walked to Karasuma and she stood up.

" Amon, how could you?" she whispered

" I can explain," Amon said

Karasuma shook her head and said, " Don't, Sakaki, was right."

" Sakaki, didn't obey orders," Amon said

" Why Amon?" Karasuma said

He reached out his hand and Karasuma backed off and slapped his hand away. He continued to advance and grabbed her hand.

" Don't touch me Amon!" she screamed, " Don't come near me!"

" Miho, let me explain," Amon said

" Don't call me that, you have no right too call me that," Karasuma growled

Karasuma bumped into a wall and she reached for something to throw at Amon.

" How could you?" Karasuma whispered, " How could you do such a horrible thing."

" Listen to me now," Amon growled

He grabbed her hands and penned them to the wall. She breathed deep and stared at Amon.

" I did this to get close to the murderer," Amon whispered

" I don't believe you," Karasuma growled, " Betraying your people."

" I'm not," Amon stated

Karasuma avoided his eyes and Amon let her go. He backed off seeing she was scared and confused. She was ready to attack if needed too and Amon was her first target.

" He wants me," Karasuma whispered, " Why are you putting yourself in the line of fire?"

" Because that's my job," Amon replied

Karasuma looked at Amon and stared at him.

" Amon, get me out of here," Karasuma said wrapping her arms around

Amon wrapped his arms around Karasuma and kissed her head.

" I can't," Amon said, " If you escape other's will die, but I promise the others will find away."

" What does he want from me?" she asked

Amon turned away and looked at the door. He shook his head and Karasuma ran to Amon. She grabbed his arm and Amon looked at her.

" Tell me what he wants?" she said, " He's a witch is he not? Just shoot him."

" If I shoot him I can't assure your safety Miho," Amon said, " And if your safety is not met than life will cease to exist for two men who care about you."

Amon slipped his coat on and placed his hand on Karasuma's face.

" Sleep well," Amon whispered, " Mademoiselle Karasuma."

He turned away and Karasuma watched him leave, she felt her heart break and shatter. She walked out the room and saw Amon talk to the maid.

" Is she well Monsieur?" the maid asked

" She suffers from nothing more than homesickness," Amon said, " Tell Monsieur De Van I will be back in the morning to check on her."

Amon walked out the door and Karasuma breathed deep and fell to her knees watching him leave. It was then that Karasuma had figured that Amon had only did this because he cared about her. She sighed and got up then walked to her room. She saw Amon look at her and gave a little nod.

" Homesick," she said, " Am I to believe Amon or not?"

Sakaki pushed opened the windows of his room and stared out.

" Let me find you," Sakaki said, " Let me see what I am going to face."

" Where are you!" he shouted

The doors opened and Sakaki turned around grabbed his gun from his jacket holster. He pulled it and the lights failed and Sakaki pulled a flash light out.

" Sakaki, I warned you," the voice said, " If you came to Paris that misfortunes would happen. And you disobeyed me."

" You son of a bitch," Sakaki said, " Where is she?"

" Miho is safe," the voice said

Sakaki fired a shot and it was blocked and with great force Sakaki was thrown to the ground.

" When will you learn?" the voice said

The moonlight captured the intruder's form. Sakaki looked up and saw he wore a mask.

" You will have your chance to save her, the ball is tomorrow, I assure you that her safety will not be assured if you do not think out your plans," the figure said, " Par le clair de lune les stands de fantôme (By the moonlight the phantom stands.)."

The lights came on and Sakaki saw an envelope lying on the ground. He picked it up and opened the envelope which read: _Masquerade ball at the opera house. 20h-24h._ Sakaki sighed and shut the door and walked to his bed. He fell flat on top of it and sighed.

" Why?" he thought

Karasuma opened her eyes after dozing off again, she slipped her robe on and headed to the library. She made sure no one followed her and she pushed against the bookshelf. She walked down the damp passageway and Karasuma found herself where she had seen the picture and her kidnapper kneeling. She didn't see him and walked downstairs and saw the picture. She then heard an organ playing and she continued through another door, where the music got louder. Karasuma held the torch out as though it was going to protect her. Karasuma opened a door and saw a beautiful pipe organ and a man playing on it. She looked at the room that seemed to be filled with musical instruments of all kinds. Century old music framed on the wall and plays that had been performed in the opera house. She advance further into the room and then the music stopped.

" So, you have become braver in this day to seek out a man," the man said

" Who are you?" she asked

" I am who I told you I was Miho," he answered

" I don't believe I meant your name, I meant the person you are," Karasuma said

A chuckle escaped Leon's lips and he flipped the long black cape behind him.

" I am a lonely man, that seeks the comfort of a fine young woman like yourself," he said

" Why did you kill them?" she asked, " Why did you kill those people?"

" I killed them because they were not you, they wanted to be you," Leon said

" Me, why me?" Karasuma said

" Because you are just like my beloved Christine," Leon said

Karasuma looked at him and said, " I don't believe you."

Leon stood up and Karasuma looked at him as he stood there. His shadow appeared larger than his true form, and Karasuma felt fear strike her.

" I have seen many women as beautiful as you, but none struck me in away you have," Leon said

" Please, I beg of you," she said, " I want to go home."

" To whom, Miho. Your beloved slave job. To your precious Amon and Haruto?" Leon said, " They don't care about you. If they did they would have already come for you."

" You don't know that, Amon and Haruto would do anything, but unlike you they think with their hearts," Karasuma said

" Silence!" he shouted

" No, you monster. You horrible, heartless bastard. If you had a heart you would understand that I was happy with them," Karasuma said, " Amon is my boss and Haruto is my partner."

" Silence!" he shouted

Everything shook around them and Karasuma stepped back. She looked at him and he balled up his fist.

" You have not seen my face to say such a thing," Leon said

" I don't give a damn about your face, you killed four people all to get to me," Karasuma said, " I won't ever look into your eyes like, I have looked into Amon's eyes. The way I look into Sakaki's eyes. You don't deserve that kind of look."

Leon lifted up his hand and Karasuma looked at him.

" I don't, living in hiding for the last 3 years of my life, because I'm called a monster," Leon said, " You haven't given me a chance to hold you or the chance to live in your world."

Karasuma looked at him and waited for him to make a move. He turned around slowly, with his suave face, Karasuma waited to see the other half. He turned around fully revealing the half masked face.

" Why do you wear a mask?" she asked

" I wear a mask, because this is a reminder of how cursed I am, to be a witch, as you STN's classify me and the sins I carry," Leon said

Karasuma breathed and walked towards him slowly. Her breaths became deep and she reached to take the mask off. He grabbed her hand and pushed her away from him.

" I don't remove this mask," he said

" Your afraid, that I will be afraid and run away, I have seen worse," Karasuma said

Karasuma looked at him and he turned away.

" I don't understand what you fear," Karasuma said

" You fear that people will not judge you?" Leon said

" It's the 21st century everyone judges you," Karasuma said, " Why wouldn't you be judge? I'm sure deep down inside you have a good heart."

Karasuma looked at him and reached for the mask again. She reached to reveal her kidnapper's face. She slid his hand underneath the mask and gently removed it. She could feel a rough feeling under his mask Karasuma slipped it off and revealed the disfigured half. She was scared at first, but what she saw was nothing more than a man who feared himself.

" Your not afraid?" he asked

" Should I be?" she asked

" Most women are, that is why I wear a mask," Leon replied

Karasuma shook her head and walked away from him.

" I'm a woman who sees life differently," she said, " Good night Monsieur De Van."

" Good night Mademoiselle," he whispered

He placed his mask back on and she played the organ. Karasuma made it to her room and shut the door. She walked to her window and sat down by it.

" Are you really going to come with me?" Karasuma whispered


	4. Masquerade Chaos

****

AN: French translations on the lastpage

Chapter 4: Masquerade Chaos

Doujima and Robin waited for Sakaki, both were dressed in evening gowns with gold mask. Sakaki walked down and looked at them and they looked at him.

" Ladies," he said

" Your really going to go through with it," Doujima said

" Yes, Miho needs our help," Sakaki said

" Of course," Doujima said

Sakaki lead the girls to the car that would take them to the masquerade. Sakaki placed his earpiece in and then looked at Doujima and Robin.

" Your so paranoid," she said

"Never know when something might come out of nowhere," he said

The car pulled up and they got out. Doujima placed her mask on and Robin did the same, but wrapped an arm on each side of Sakaki. He walked in and then let them go on their way. He looked around and saw a young woman in a red dress, with a gold mask, standing by a pillar Sakaki had to peruse her. He came up the stairs and straighten up his tux.

" Karasuma," he said

" Sakaki," she whispered, " What are you doing here?"

" Coming to you rescue," Sakaki said, " Doujima and Robin are here too."

Karasuma looked around and then looked at Sakaki. She touched his cheek and then hugged him.

" Can we talk somewhere private?" she asked

" Yes, come this way," he said

He grabbed her hand and led her upstairs to the top of the opera house. She looked at Sakaki and hugged him tight.

" Sakaki, I was so scared," Karasuma said

" Shh, you don't have to be anymore," Sakaki said, " He will not get you. This so called ' phantom' is no more than a witch."

Karasuma removed Sakaki's mask and said, " You came from Japan all the way to Paris, France for me."

" Yes, you're my partner Karasuma, I can't abandon you," he said

He removed her mask and lifted her chin.

" He's not a mad man Sakaki. He's just misunderstood," Karasuma said

Sakaki stroked Karasuma's cheek and said, " He kidnapped you Karasuma, he took you by force. I can't forgive a man like that."

Karasuma reached up and kissed Sakaki's cheek.

" Can we just leave Paris," Karasuma said

" Yes, we'll leave tomorrow," he said, " All of us will leave."

She wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his around her. Karasuma felt weak, but she wasn't, she was strong. Sakaki leaned his head on Karasuma's, he could feel her body trembling in his hold. He held her tighter and kissed her head.

" Don't be afraid," he whispered

Doujima and Robin searched the area for their witch. Both STNs joined in the search and knew he would search.

" Doujima, I have Karasuma," Sakaki said, " She's safe."

" Alright, I got you," she said

Doujima waited still for maybe an assault by their phantom, she walked down the stairs and blended with the crowd. A strange figured walked in he was dressed in black, his mask only covered half of his face. She watched him as he advance towards the stairs.

" Robin," Doujima said

" I see him," Robin said

" Is that really him?" Robin asked

" I don't know," Doujima answered

" Sakaki, we found our witch," Robin said

" Alright," Sakaki said

Robin walked into the shadows and waited for the perfect time to strike. Doujima readied herself along with the STN-F members. The mysterious young man climbed the stairs, his black cape flowing behind him, his suave face stared at those who stared at him. He wore clothing that seemed to be the style of the late 1800's.

" Tonight," he said stopping

The music stopped playing and people looked at the man.

" Tonight, you fools dance and be marry, but I shall be watching you from every nook of this opera house. I see no good in those who come here," the man said

He turned and looked in the rafters seeing men steadied and he smiled. He continued and looked at the top of the stairs.

" So, we meet again, my twin," he said

Doujima and Robin turned to the man standing in front of the other. He wore the same style, his hair not longer than that of the other man's. It was pulled back and tied with a gold ribbon. His mask was white and covered his whole face.

" Who's he?" Robin asked

" I don't know, he's not like the other," Doujima said

" Have you come to kill me too my friend?" he asked

" No, I've come back to take what is mine and not yours, friend," the other stated

" Are they working together?" Robin asked

" No," Doujima said, " But we have to prevent one of them from going where Miho and Sakaki are."

" Right," Robin said

Robin looked at her target and suddenly flames burst out between the two. They jump back and did something neither Robin or Doujima expected. The with drew from one another's glares and pulled two gold blades that had tied to their waist.

" Don't shoot!" Doujima ordered

" Who is that?" Robin questioned

" I don't know," Doujima replied

They circled one another holding the blade out as though to scare one another. It was almost as it was planned, but so unorganized as each swordsman stepped.

" Shall we dance?" one said

" No, release the woman from your hold and you can have anything," the other said

" Anything? I don't believe in bribes," the first said

They both attacked each other and Doujima and Robin watched. The continued their endless teasing until one made the other strike.

" Doujima, what do we do?" Robin asked

" Wait," Doujima said

Karasuma looked at Sakaki as he held her in his arms.

" Sakaki," she whispered, " You were afraid….afraid to lose me."

" Yes," Sakaki whispered, " I don't want to lose the woman who helped me through these past years."

" Sakaki, come in," Doujima said

" I'm here," Sakaki said

" Get Miho out of there while you have the chance," Doujima said, " Take the south side away from the ball."

" Alright I got you," Sakaki said

He looked at Karasuma and kissed her head and then grabbed her hand.

" It's time for us to leave," he said

Sakaki did as Doujima had instructed him to do. He took her down a set of stairs and out the south side of the opera house. A gun shot was fired and suddenly everything fell into slow motion. Karasuma breathed deep, her heart fell deep into her chest. Staring at the shooter, she turned and pulled Sakaki into her hold.

" Haruto!" she cried

She fell to her knees and holding Sakaki.

" No," she whispered

" I warned you to stay at my estate, that it was for your own well being," the shooter said

Karasuma embraced Sakaki, and Sakaki stared at her and touched her face.

" Sakaki, don't leave me," she whispered

" I won't," he stuttered

The shooter grabbed Karasuma by her arm.

" Let me go!" she shouted

" Shut up," he growled

" Let her go!" Sakaki shouted

He held the gun shot wound and reached for his orbo gun.

" Witch hunter you will call your hunters off or I will kill her," the shooter said

" Sakaki shoot him," she whispered

" Shut up you wench!" the shooter said

_" Par le clair de lune les stands de fantôme" _

Sakaki looked at the man as he stood in the moonlight holding Karasuma captive. His wound bled, he could feel his body failing his stance.

" Vous vous mourrez hybride," Sakaki stated

" We'll see," the man said, " Sleep well hunter in your grave."

He fired another shot and hit Sakaki in his lower abdomen.

" Sakaki!" Karasuma cried

" Je me lèverai des morts et donnerai un coup de pied votre âne français désolé," Sakaki muttered before he fell to his knees

" Sakaki," Karasuma said

" Don't mind him," the shooter said

He dragged Karasuma and she struggled to get free.

" Let me go!" she screamed, " Let me go!"

The shooter threw her to the ground and Karasuma looked at him. He smiled and Karasuma stared at him.

" You killed my partner!" she cried

" Then I guess you will not need him any longer, nor will you need your precious boss."

" Amon," she whispered

" Yes, Amon," the shooter said

" Do you have a heart?" Karasuma questioned, " Do you kill to hurt ?"

She hit the ground with her fist and felt tears fall from her face.

" I have a heart, they were the family I never had, the men that wanted to protect me," Karasuma whispered, " and you took them from me."

Doujima ran out the side and saw Sakaki lying there.

" Haruto!" Doujima cried out

She came to her knees and lifted Sakaki into her arms. Sakaki moaned and opened his eyes.

" Haruto, hang on," she said

" Doujima? I can't see you there's a light," Sakaki whispered

" Robin, I need you to call an Ambulance now, Sakaki's been shot," Doujima said

" I'm calling," Robin said

" Don't worry about me," Sakaki whispered, " get Miho."

" Miho? You do love her Sakaki," Doujima said

Sakaki smiled and whispered, " Since I first met her."

Sakaki's body became heavy and Doujima looked at him.

" Haruto, you idiot," she said, " Stop these games."

Tears fell from her eyes and she tried to hide the tears.

" Dead," she whispered, " No, he's just playing."

The waltz continued as the two dueled and then they stopped, they came to a stalemate. There was silence and the only sounds that were spoken, was the air that escaped their lips.

" I believe I have won," the first said

The masked that covered the man's face fully, began to split. The plastered mask broke and fell. Robin stared for a second and felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at who the man was. He rose and looked at his opponent and smirked and pulled his gun and fired a shot knocking his blade out of his hands.

" Very clever Amon," the man said

With movement of his hands Amon felt a hold on his neck. 

" Remember who I am," the man said, " I indulge my body in the night lights."

" You are a monster," Amon choked

" Let him go!" Robin shouted

" Why should I let this murderer go, because some girl says so?" the man said

Robin used her flames and started to burn the man's cape.

" Robin!" Amon said sternly

" No, Amon," Robin replied

" Robin!" Amon shouted

Amon lifted his hand and pushed Robin. He used force and pushed himself from the man's hold. Amon got to his feet and looked at the STN-F members. Robin looked at Amon and saw that he had most likely awaken within the past few months or days even.

" Forgive me," the man said, " But I don't believe you are as strong as you think you are. You are one man short and now will suffer Amon."

Someone pushed out of the shadows and Amon looked seeing he held Karasuma captive.

" Miho," Amon thought

" Amon," Karasuma said, " They shot Sakaki."

" What!" Amon exclaimed

" He's dead Amon," Karasuma whispered

The second person entered and walked over to the other who was facing Amon.

" Twins," Robin said

" Allow us to introduce ourselves," the one that held Karasuma said, " I am Eric De Van and my brother Leon Gaston De Van."

Amon looked at them and one removed his mask to reveal a soft featured face.

" My brother Amon you should know very well, in fact you should know him as the innocent," Eric said, " And his fiancée Christine."

" Shut up!" Amon shouted

" This is what your precious Amon did to my brother, the demon, the curse of guilt placed upon him," Eric said

Eric pushed Karasuma to her knees and grabbed her by her hair and made her look at Amon.

" He didn't do it!" Karasuma shouted

Amon looked at Karasuma seeing she was beat up even for a good captive.

" How will you repent murderer?" Eric questioned

" I won't, I didn't kill anyone," Amon said

" The fire claimed a life, perhaps if we help you chose," Eric said

Eric pulled a blade out and pulled Karasuma up to her feet. She winced in pain from the jolt, he placed it to Karasuma's throat and looked at Amon.

" Live or Die," Eric said

" Leave her alone!" Amon shouted

His eyes seemed to showed anger in them. He forced Leon back with his hand and pulled his gun and fired a shot at Eric's blade. The blade fell, but lightly cut Karasuma on her neck.

" Karasuma," Amon said

She nodded and kicked Eric and ran to Amon. He wrapped his arms around her and looked at Eric. He fired three shots and hit him and Karasuma closed her eyes tightly as though afraid. Amon watched Eric fall to the ground and he narrowed his eyes.

" You're naïve to think I would never take chance to save my comrade," Amon said

Leon looked at Amon and narrowed his eyes. 

" Release Miho, she's not yours any longer," Leon said

" Any longer? she was never yours to take and never mine to keep. She is a human being," Amon said

Robin walked down the stairs and walked beside Amon and Karasuma.

" You can't claim a person as your property, they are living beings," Robin said

" Stay out of this," Leon said, " I wish for Miho to stay here with me. She has my beloved's soul. Just release her."

Karasuma looked at Leon and looked at Amon. She pulled away from Amon's hold and looked at him. She placed her hand on his face and reached up and kissed him. She looked at Leon and then everyone in the room.

" I can share my life with two and maybe even three," Karasuma said to them, " I maybe one person, but I have a gentle side that attracts them."

Karasuma looked at Leon and lowered her head.

" Paris is not my home Leon, nor will it ever be," Karasuma said, " I'm Japanese and will always be. I love Japan and that's where I will live all of my days."

Amon looked at Karasuma and she walked to Amon and nodded.

" Lets go find Sakaki," Karasuma said

She walked towards the door stepping over Eric's body and walked towards the door.

" Forgive me," Leon whispered, " But I won't let her go. I won't let anyone else have her."

He raised a gun and fired three shots at Karasuma.

" Miho!" Amon shouted

Vous vous mourrez hybride----You will die you bastard

Je me lèverai des morts et donnerai un coup de pied votre âne français désolé---I'll rise from the dead and kick your sorry French ass.


	5. The Prelude to the truth

****

Chapter 5: **The Prelude to the Truth**

Karasuma turned and it seemed that everything was a flash for her.

Flashback

" Amon, the witch is coming your way," Kate radioed

" I'm ready," Amon replied

He looked at Karasuma as she held her orbo gun.

" Don't be afraid to use it," Amon said

He checked the pressure of the bullets and Karasuma looked at him. She looked at the gun and held it to her.

" Amon, why don't we kill them?" Karasuma asked

" Because, we just don't," Amon said

A witch came running towards them and Amon and Karasuma stood their ground. With a focused mind Karasuma was able to hunt her first witch and suddenly life became easy for her.

2years later

" A new hunter, but we just lost or other one," Karasuma said, " How can they be so heartless?"

" Mourning for a hunter isn't what Solomon wants us to do, you will see they come and go out of your life," Amon said

Amon was right her new partner had taking his duties lightly and lost control of who he was. The following month her partner had not even tried to understand before a witch killed him. It wasn't until 8 months later that Karasuma had found a good partner.

" Sakaki, Haruto," Karasuma read, " He's 15."

" Yup, he looks pretty rough around the edges there," Doujima said, " Guess he's another one to hit the road."

" Yurika you shouldn't be so snotty," Karasuma said

" I can't help it if I smell a street punk," Yurika said, " After all he's been in jail 6 times and his parents are dead. Family thinks he's a little brat. No wonder he's here."

Karasuma sighed and looked at Amon as he tucked the folder under his arm.

" What do you say Amon?" Karasuma asked

" He's just another hunter, I wouldn't grow too attached," Amon said

" You people are so cold, I bet he's just misunderstood," Karasuma said

" Well, you're his partner," Doujima said

Karasuma walked out and Zaizen brought Sakaki in. She looked at him and sighed, then took a deep breath.

" My partner," she thought, " Hopefully I can keep him longer than the others."

She walked over and looked at Sakaki as he folded his arms. She only smiled and turned his head to her gaze.

" I'm Karasuma, Miho," Karasuma said

" Haruto," Sakaki replied, " Just Haruto, I don't care about my last name."

" Haruto, I like it….Welcome to the STN-J," Karasuma said

Sakaki looked at her and took her hand, then shook it.

" Thank you," he said

1 year later

" He's just a kid Amon!" Karasuma shouted at Amon

" He should know better," Amon said, " It's been a year."

" Amon, look at him. He has no one," Karasuma said

" Nor do I," Amon said, " He better get use to it."

Karasuma's hand met Amon's face and Amon look at her. She stood there and breathed deep.

" He's 16 years old Amon, he's scared to death, don't you have a heart," she whispered

" A long time ago," Amon answered

Factory incident

" It was a fluke and a miracle," Karasuma whispered

" Miho," Doujima said

Karasuma stared at the ground and felt tears fall from her face.

" He's not coming back this time," Karasuma thought

1 week later

" I can't stand it," Sakaki said

Karasuma turned and looked at him and Sakaki stood up. He put his hands on her shoulders.

" I can't stand to see you so sad," Sakaki whispered, " Your sadness doesn't need to be there."

" Sakaki," she whispered

" No, don't call me that," Sakaki stated

Sakaki leaned towards her and she stared at him, her body just seemed to have frozen as Sakaki kissed her.

" I'm in love with you Miho, I don't care if you don't love me back. I can live without with that, but I can't live a day without seeing you," Sakaki said

Karasuma felt tears fall from her face as Sakaki admitted his feelings for her.

" Haruto," she whispered, " Sakaki."

" I want you to know that you can come to me as a friend and partner about problems. You don't have to hold this burden alone," Sakaki said

She began to cry and leaned her head against Sakaki's chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

" Why?" she whispered, " Do I feel this emptiness in my heart."

" I don't know, but I can try to fill that emptiness," Sakaki said

1 year and 3 months later

" Amon!" Karasuma cried out

She ran and wrapped her arms around him and he embraced her.

" Oh, Amon," Karasuma whispered

" You waited for me?" he whispered, " Why?"

Karasuma looked at him and said, " Because I'm your partner always."

Amon stroked her cheek and kissed her head. He embraced her again and Karasuma took in his smell of his cologne and ran her hand through his hair.

" Oh, Amon," Karasuma whispered

Flashback end

Karasuma looked up and stared at Amon. She smiled and stroked his cheek.

" Don't look at me like that," Karasuma whispered

" Miho," he whispered

" I'm alright Amon, now that you're here beside me," Karasuma whispered

She smiled and felt Amon pull her into an embrace and tears fell from her eyes.

" I was….happy when we met for the first time," she forced out

" Miho, don't leave me," Amon whispered

" I won't," she whispered, " Can you stay with me…until I fall asleep."

Amon nodded feeling tears build up in his eyes.

" Yes," he said, " I will."

" I'm glad," she whispered

She closed her eyes and Amon pulled her close and held her.

" Miho," he whispered

Leon looked at Amon and turned on his heals.

" It was you who brought this upon yourself," Leon said

Robin used her flames to stop him.

" You kill because you don't want someone leaving you. Kill yourself cause it is you who left yourself," Robin said

" I told you little girl," he said, " to stay out of this."

Robin walked next to Amon and knelt down beside him.

" Is she…dead?" she asked

" I can still feel her warmth," Amon said, " Call for help."

" It's already been done Monsieur," Monsieur Dubois said

Amon lifted Karasuma into his arms and looked at Leon.

" This woman had only chose to love what she was offered and you took her life!" Amon shouted

Robin looked at Amon seeing him for the first time shout. She was shocked and she saw Amon close his eyes and tears fell from his eyes. She had never seen Amon so expressive, it was like he had become a new person since the factory incident.

" Amon," Robin whispered

Amon stared at Leon and narrowed his eyes.

" The Phantom of the Opera," Amon whispered

Leon stopped and turned and looked at Amon.

" She still sings Amon, listen," Leon said

" Les portes de l'enfer s'ouvrent pour rassembler votre âme Leon De Van," Amon growled

" So they are, but I won't be the only one they welcomed," Leon said

Leon vanished and Amon narrowed his eyes.

" Until next time," Amon thought

It was then that help arrived and took Karasuma to the hospital. People that witnessed the crime were interviewed. Amon looked at Robin and she lowered her head.

" I'm sorry Amon. I couldn't stop them in time," Robin said

" It's not your fault," Amon replied

Watchful eyes stared down at the sadness that took place. It was painful to see such goodness be killed by greed. The watcher vanished into the shadows and took to the night sky.

" I do believe I am needed now," the watcher thought, " I have failed to return as the spirit that I was made out to be."

Amon and Robin walked into the waiting room and saw Doujima standing there.

" Doujima," Robin said

" Robin, Amon?" Doujima remarked

" Where's Sakaki?" Robin asked

" He's been in surgery for the last 2 hours," Doujima answered sadly

Amon sat down and said, " So, much sadness."

" Where's Miho?" Doujima asked

Robin lowered her head and Doujima looked at her.

" Robin?" Doujima questioned

" Karasuma was shot," Amon whispered, " They think she may not survive this?"

" Oh, no," Doujima said

It was hours and Amon stared at the door. He held coffee in his hand and every once in awhile he refilled the cup.

By early morning there was word on Sakaki, his condition seemed to improve by the minuets that he was in surgery. Amon nodded and looked at Doujima and Robin as they slept.

It was not until later in the morning that word came out about Karasuma. The bullets had did little damage though it did threaten her life. Her body had shut it's self down to heal. Amon nodded and the doctor gave him the room numbers for both Karasuma and Sakaki. He woke the girls up and gave them the room to see Sakaki. He wanted to see Karasuma alone.

Robin and Doujima walked down the hall and entered Sakaki's room. The morning light traced Sakaki's figure as he slept and Doujima sighed. They walked deeper into his room and sat beside him.

" Sakaki," Doujima said, " Robin and I are here."

Sakaki moaned and opened his eyes and looked at who was talking.

" Doujima?" he questioned, " Robin?"

" Yes, we're here Sakaki," Robin said

" What happened?" Sakaki asked

" You were shot," Doujima said

" But don't worry you were saved in time," Robin said

" Is Karasuma alright?" he asked

Doujima shook her head and took Sakaki's hand and said, " Sakaki, Karasuma was shot three times. She's in surgery right now, Amon is waiting for her."

" Amon, you mean he's here?" Sakaki questioned

He suddenly got excited and sat up and winced in pain.

" We have to stop him, he might hurt her!" Sakaki exclaimed

" No, Sakaki you have to rest so rest," Robin said, " Amon is not going to harm her. He saved her from the man who shot you. I saw it all happen."

Sakaki laid back and breathed deep and he closed his eyes and Doujima looked at him.

" I want….I want to see her," Sakaki whispered

" Your in no condition right now, plus she's in surgery it might be awhile," Robin said, " Just relax and you can see her tomorrow."

Sakaki nodded and sighed.

" I just want to tell her how I feel," Sakaki whispered, " How I'm sorry I couldn't save her because I was weak."

" Sakaki, please relax," Doujima said

Sakaki took a deep breath and let it out. He then got comfortable and Doujima sighed.

" He's so hopeless sometimes," Doujima said

" He never changes you mean?" Robin questioned

" That's right, he's an idiot trying to be the hero, this is what happens to people who are to gung-ho," Doujima said

" I see," Robin said, " I think Sakaki's very brave to rescue his partner."

Doujima sighed and said, " He is and he doesn't deserve to be beat up. He is in love with Miho and always has been, but for the longest time he thought she only loved Amon."

" I see," Robin said, " So, does she love Sakaki back?"

" I don't know, I just remember that day," Doujima said, " The day you and Amon came back."

Flashback

Doujima looked and saw Karasuma run to Amon and Amon embrace her. At first she didn't think much of it until Amon replied to Karasuma's greeting.

" You waited for me?" he whispered, " Why?"

It was then that she knew Amon had been thinking about Karasuma. They embraced one another like lovers and Sakaki had seen it from behind. He had entered at the wrong moment. He just stood there and staring as they embraced one another. She could almost read his thoughts.

" He'll run off," she thought

" Hey, Mr. Amon your back," Sakaki said swallowing pain

Amon released Karasuma and Karasuma straighten up and looked at Sakaki.

" Yes," Amon said, " I see you have done well to help Karasuma take care of things.

" Yeah," Sakaki replied

" Dog fight," Doujima thought, " I smell it from here."

End of Flash back

" Sakaki and Amon have been battling feelings for Karasuma for the longest time," Doujima said, " Karasuma's feelings towards both men have been neutral. She can't just love one guy. She loves them both equal there for it's hard for her to chose and if she had to I'm sure she would avoid it."

Amon looked through a window and saw Karasuma lying there. He touched the window and leaned his head against the glass.

" I'm sorry," Amon whispered, " I'm sorry."

It was just like that time with Touko, the agents had used Touko as bait. Karasuma appeared that way with Eric trying to get revenge for his deformed brother from a fire that was never caused by him. It was by someone else that took his lady love.

" How can you be so selfish Leon? You and I worked together and yet you blame me for something I didn't do," Amon thought

Flashback

" Christine!" Leon shouted

Amon pulled his gun out and looked at Christine.

" Stay still, don't move," Amon said

Leon looked at Amon and narrowed his eyes.

" Why are you shooting at her?" Leon shouted

" I said don't move!" Amon snarled

" Amon, what are you doing?" Kate asked tugging at his coat

Amon pushed Kate away and said, " I'm warning you."

It was then that Amon fired a shot and hit a witch that held Christine captive. As the bullet hit the witch, the witch stepped back and hit an electrical wire. It killed him instantly and caught fire the warehouse they were in. There were chemicals all around them and Amon needed to get his team out.

" Leon break a window!" he shouted

Kate pushed away some barrels of chemicals to avoid a major explosion. Leon broke windows and Amon helped Kate out. He then turned to Christine and she shook her head. Amon gave her a look and she backed off.

" Go, I left something," she said

" Christine!" Leon shouted

Suddenly there was an explosion and it pushed Amon and Leon against the wall.

" Amon!" Kate shouted

Amon covered his face feeling lightheaded. Kate jumped through the window and pushed flames back and by mistake hit Christine. Leon did not see Kate do anything, but had thoughts. Kate looked at Amon and lifted him and got him out. She then grabbed Leon's hand.

" Come on," she said

Amon waited breathing deep and watched as Kate and Leon walked out.

" Christine, I have to go back," Leon said

" No, you can't," Amon siad

" I will," Leon said

" De Van get back her now!" Amon shouted

" Amon I have to," Leon said

" De Van!" Amon shouted

There was a final explosion and both Kate and Amon were hurled back. It was hours later that Amon opened his eyes. An oxygen mask was over his face and he had an iv in his arm.

" Your pretty lucky," Karasuma's voice said

He looked at her and she smiled and took his hand

" Kate's ok too, just some bumps and scratches, how come you didn't let me go," Karasuma asked

Amon shook his head and fell back into an unconscious state. He had lost his friend in a fire and a team mate. That never happened and now it was his fault that they were dead.

End of Flashback

" You took a life to get to me and Miho, I can't let you live," Amon said, " You know to much about the STN," Amon said

Les portes de l'enfer s'ouvrent pour rassembler votre âme Leon De Van.--- The gates of hell are opening to collect your soul Leon De Van.


	6. Silent Attack and Kidnapping for Revenge

****

Chapter 6: Silent Attack and Kidnapping for Revenge

Paris' long hours and long days turned into long weeks for the STN-J members. They wanted to leave this tragic city of love and return to their own city. It was hard. Both Sakaki and Karasuma were hospitalized for another week or maybe for a month. Though Sakaki claimed he was alright, there was a certain pain that doctors could not treat for him. It was sadness that he had failed his own partner and that her tall, dark knight had fought for her safety.

Amon walked down the hall and entered Karasuma's room. He sat a vase down and looked at her. She remained to sleep and Amon looked at her.

" I want you to know I'm here, it's 9 am Paris time," Amon said, "And your still asleep. Right now you would be already yelling at me in the office trying to explain to me how something so bizarre is possible. The others would be listening as you try to prove me wrong."

He took her hand and kissed it and looked at her.

" Please, Miho wake up so I know you are alive," Amon whispered

Sakaki looked out the window and saw the snow falling onto the ground, busy people were shopping. The newspapers read something differently than what happened.

" The Phantom Comes out," Doujima read out loud

Robin looked at Sakaki and her eyes softened.

" When can I see Miho?" he asked

" Amon's visiting here right now Sakaki," Robin replied, " She's been a sleep for 3 weeks now."

" Her body went into shock," Sakaki said, " Those three bullets that were shot could hardly do anything."

" How do you know that?" Robin asked

" Cause it was the same gun that shot me twice. They obviously didn't count on us being prepared," Sakaki replied

He placed his hand on the window and leaned his head against the glass. Robin stood up and walked towards him.

" L'acclamation vers le haut du jour est nouvelle, nous devrait commencer plus de par espoir," Robin said

" What does that mean?" Doujima asked

" It means, Cheer up the day is new, we should start over with hope," Sakaki said, " But how?"

Robin placed her hand on Sakaki's face.

" We'll find away," Robin said

" Robin, Doujima, I'm going to the opera house," Amon radioed to them

" Alright be careful," Doujima said

Sakaki looked at Doujima and Robin.

" Let's go see Miho," Doujima said

Sakaki smiled and walked with help of his faithful comrades. They walked him down the hall and to Karasuma's room. Sakaki walked in and looked at Karasuma. He hesitated at first, but Doujima gave him a little push. Sakaki walked to her bedside and took her hand.

" Karasuma," he whispered, " I'm here."

He stroked her soft cheek and Sakaki held back his tears.

" I don't want you to leave me," he whispered, " I should have been there to protect you from them."

Tears began to fall from his face.

" I'm sorry," he whispered

" It's alright Sakaki, your allowed to cry," Robin said

Sakaki stood up and leaned over and kiss Karasuma's lips feeling some warmth in them still. Doujima and Robin watched as he did, there was a bliss of happiness that melted the sadness in their hearts.

Amon walked around and found the bullet shells that were fired. He picked one up and looked at it. He examined it and then heard something running into the shadows. He pulled out his gun and looked around.

" Show yourself," he said

" How do ghost show themselves?" a soft voice questioned

Amon looked in the shadows and light showed and blinded Amon for a second.

" You haven't changed a bit Amon," the soft voice said

Amon blocked the light and it dimmed and he blinked a couple of times. He looked at a young woman dressed in a long flowing gown, with a black mask. She looked at Amon and gave a smile.

" Your alive," Amon gasped

" I am alive," she replied

" But the blast," he said

She walked to him and said, " I was protected though wounded. I would have come to tell you."

She removed her mask and Amon straighten up. He slipped his gun into it's holster and she smiled.

" I can help you again Amon," the woman said

" I don't think you can Christine," he said, " This is for STN members only."

" I still am," she said

" Your dead, and Leon is suppose to be, he tried to kill two of my STN-J members because of your death. Don't you think you've done enough in spirit for one day," Amon growled

Christine grabbed Amon's hand and he looked at her.

" Let go of me," Amon said, " You can be arrested or shot."

" Amon, listen to me," Christine said, " You will need my help and I can help you. I can heal your friends."

Amon looked at her and said, " Heal? Your power is to heal?"

" Yes, why else do you think I became a STN-F member, but transferred with Leon to the STN-J?" Christine questioned

" Then you can come with me," Amon said, " But why are you hiding here?"

" To find the perfect moment to kill Leon," she said, " I failed to save those he hunted and it is only right that I do this."

" You'll be hunted," Amon responded

" And since when do you care about me Amon?" she asked

Amon looked away and said, " Since you saved my partner and me."

" I see, so there is hope fore a cold hearted bastard," Christine said

" I heard voices over here," some said from the back

Amon and Christine took off and watched as the three police officer walked into the main hall.

" I guess your not suppose to be in here either," Christine whispered

" Shh," Amon said

The police looked at the crime scene from that night and then left. Amon looked at Christine and walked out.

" Tonight, Leon is planning another assault on the opera house," Christine said, " Until he gets your lady love he won't stop."

" Miho is not even conscious why does he keep trying?" Amon asked

" I don't know, maybe it is because she was the one who saw him through the mask," Christine said, " The Phantom of the Opera will make his appearance here in Paris."

Christine walked into the shadows and walked down the halls, where she vanished. Amon sighed and looked at the lobby of the opera house.

" The Phantom of the Opera," he thought, " Miho."

Amon walked out and took a back way to the hospital, there he headed up to Karasuma's room. He walked in quietly and saw Sakaki sitting beside her bedside. He saw Robin sitting near the window and walked to her. She jumped a little and looked up at him.

" What happened?" Amon asked

" Sakaki just wanted to see her," Robin whispered, " He blames himself for this incident."

" I see," Amon said

He heard sniffles come from Sakaki and knew that Sakaki had been crying. He knew that Sakaki was close to Karasuma, but he also got hints that he had falling in love with her, like himself.

Amon walked over to Sakaki and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sakaki slightly jumped, but then looked up.

" She'll pull through she is strong, what you need to do is take care of yourself," Amon said, " We have a fight to win."

" Can I leave?" Sakaki asked, " Am I able to help?"

" Your still wounded, but you can help here to watch over Karasuma," Amon said

Sakaki nodded and Robin stood up and walked over to Amon and Sakaki. She removed her handkerchief and wiped Sakaki's eyes. Sakaki lowered his head and sighed.

" I won't let you down?" Sakaki said

" I'm glad," Amon said

Later, that evening Amon had sat with Karasuma and he had pulled out a book, which he had began a long time ago.

" I know you probably don't remember what happen last, but I can try to tell you," Amon said

Flashback

Karasuma looked at the apartment and then looked at Amon.

" Amon, how come I don't get to stay with my partner?" Karasuma said

" Cause I was told to watch you," Amon replied

He helped her take her coat off and hung it up. She slipped her shoes off and carried her bag into the living room. She sighed and Amon walked by her and headed to the kitchen.

" I'll make us something to eat," Amon said, " Get comfortable."

Karasuma looked at him and nodded, she saw a shelf full of books and walked to it. She looked at the several titles that he had.

" You like the classics," she said, " Are you more into European classics or the American classics?"

" I don't have a preference," Amon said, " Their all written by many great authors."

Karasuma pulled on out and began to read it. She smiled and Amon looked at her seeing the young hunter sit down and read. Amon finished up dinner and served it and Karasuma walked to the table. She sat down and Amon handed her chopsticks to eat with. She nodded and looked at the meal he had prepared for them.

" Amon, how old are you?" she asked

" I'm 21," Amon replied

Karasuma looked at him and asked, " Are you seeing anyone?"

" Why are you asking these questions?" he replied

" I'm just curious," Karasuma replied, " I'm only 15."

Amon ate a little and Karasuma ate what she could. Amon cleaned up and Karasuma helped him out a little. Amon sat down and turned on some music, his usual routine, but now with a teenage girl. He was not going to get use to it at all, especially girly habits. He kind of sighed and looked at her, then shook his head.

He showed her where her things were to go while she stayed with him. Karasuma looked at Amon as he moved some things from the spare room.

" There, this will be your room and just down the hall is the bathroom. There is only one," Amon said, " My room is just down the hall as well."

" Thank you Amon," she said

That night Karasuma couldn't sleep, it was a new place and she was in a new way of life. She got up and looked around, then got up and walked out her room. She saw the light on in Amon's room, she walked down there. She knocked on the door and waited to hear him say something.

" Come in," he said

She cracked the door opened and saw Amon working on something. He looked at her and she just peeked in.

" Come on in," he said

Karasuma opened the door and walked in. Amon looked at her as he shut the laptop down.

" I can't sleep," she said

" I don't blame you," Amon said, " Come here."

She walked into his room and stood just on the other side of Amon's bed.

" I'm afraid," Karasuma whispered, " I keep getting weird feelings and I can't fight them off. It's keeping me awake."

Amon nodded and put his laptop down and picked up a book.

" I was just about to start a book, do you want to come join me in reading it?" he asked

" I would like that," Karasuma answered

Amon gave a nodded Karasuma climbed into bed next to him. He opened the book and began to read out loud. Karasuma listened in amazement and Amon looked at her as she read with him.

By time he had read three chapters, Karasuma was leaned against his shoulder asleep. He looked at her and kind of smiled.

" I think that's all for tonight," Amon whispered

He put the book down and lifted her just enough to pull the sheets down. He tucked her in and stared at her. She got comfortable in her sleep and Amon smiled a little. He turned off the lights and laid down beside her. He watched her sleep and didn't let his gaze leave her, until he fell asleep.

" Karasuma, Miho…your going to go along way," he whispered

End of Flash back

Amon finished 3 chapters and looked at her.

" I guess we'll find out what happens tomorrow," Amon whispered

There was a tap on the window and Amon looked over and then stood up. He placed a device on the window and opened it.

" Surprise your still here," the young woman's voice said

" Leon's position what is it?" Amon demanded

" He's at his estate, not to far from the Eiffel Tower," Christine said

Amon nodded and put out his hand and Christine sighed and removed her guns. He slipped both into his holster.

" Where's the young man you said needs healing?" she asked

" Down the hall," Amon said

Christine nodded and looked at Karasuma and sighed.

" You fall in love to easily Amon," Christine said

" Get to work," Amon said

Christine removed her gloves and raised her hands and Amon removed his gloves.

" It might hurt a little, but you need this," she said

" Just do it," Amon said

Christine closed her eyes and light formed around her and it slowly transferred to Amon's hands. Amon shut his eyes to avoid making contact with Christine's eyes. There was a final boost that push Amon back a little. Amon opened his eyes and looked at the burn marks on his hands.

" Don't get killed," She said

" Don't over do yourself," Amon replied

Amon walked down the hall and Christine looked at Karasuma. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on Karasuma's forehead. She placed her other hand on her head.

" I hope this work," she thought

She closed her eyes tight and suddenly there was a bright light , then dimmed quickly. Machines beeped and Christine heard Karasuma gasp.

" Ha, it worked," Christine said

Karasuma opened her eyes and breathed deep them let it out. She looked and saw Christine.

" Who are you?" she asked

" You don't remember me, but I'm a friend of Amon's," Christine said

" Amon has friends?" Karasuma thought

" I see," Karasuma said in a low voice

Christine looked at her and said, " Cheer up, he's all yours for the taking. Amon's like my brother I never had."

Karasuma nodded and lowered her head.

" What's wrong missy?" Christine said

" Where is Amon?" she asked

" He went to take care of some things," Christine replied

" Oh," Karasuma said

" I'll be right back, I need to make a call," Christine replied

Karasuma nodded and Christine walked out, then doctors came upon her leave. Karasuma was checked and the doctors found that she was healed completely.

" She's alright," a doctor said

" Mademoiselle, you are a miracle, you've healed miraculously," one doctor said

" Miracle," he said

Karasuma looked at them and nodded. They unplugged the machines and brought them out.

" We'll put you in another room soon," the doctor said

" Am I able to leave," she asked

The doctor looked at Karasuma and shook his head.

" Not until tomorrow, it's much to late for a young woman to walk the streets of Paris," the doctor said

He walked off and Karasuma looked out the window, not to far was the Eiffel Tower. She sighed and looked at it glow with the lights that traced it.

" That's one thing .I haven't seen since I came here," she whispered

Christine walked into Sakaki's room and saw he was awake staring out the window.

" Who are you?" he asked looking at her reflection in the window

" A friend of Amon's he's asked me to help you," Christine replied

" Amon has friends?" Sakaki asked

" Several," Christine replied, " He's not a cold hearted bastard as you would think."

Sakaki smiled and turned around looked at her. Christine looked Sakaki and walked over to him.

" Amon asked me to heal you," she said, " I've healed his lady friend."

" You mean Karasuma?" Sakaki replied

" Yes, Karasuma," Christine said

Sakaki looked at out the window again and Christine touched his shoulder. A warm feel consumed Sakaki as Christine healed his stubborn wounds.

" Almost there," Christine said

Sakaki could feel the pain was gone after a minuet and Christine looked at Sakaki.

" I'm healed," Sakaki whispered, " So, how do you know Amon."

" I was a co-worker of his as well as Leon De Van," Christine said

" Wow that's in the dark ages," Sakaki said

" Watch it you little twit I'm not that old, just a little older than Amon," she said

" I see," Sakaki said, " Your still older than me."

Christine shook her head and sighed.

" Do your duty as Amon said, watch over Ms. Karasuma. I have to go help him finish off Leon," Christine said, " Take care kid."

" Why's everyone call me that?" he questioned

" Your still youthful, and younger than me," Christine said

She walked out and Sakaki sat down in a chair. He then got up and walked down the hall to Karasuma's room and saw her laying there. He enter and sat beside her seeing she was a sleep.

" Your ok," he whispered

Karasuma opened her eyes and moaned a little as she woke up, she turned and looked at Sakaki.

" Sakaki, your alright," she said

She sat up and grabbed Sakaki's hand.

" Did she heal you too?" Karasuma asked

" Yeah, Christine," Sakaki said

Sakaki looked at Karasuma and reached over and took her hand. Karasuma looked at Sakaki and her gaze soften.

" I was so afraid," she whispered

Sakaki stood up and slid in beside her. She looked at him and Sakaki put his arm around her. She wrapped her arms around Sakaki, and laid her head on his chest.

" I want everything to just come to an end so we can go back to Japan," Karasuma said

She looked at Sakaki, then closed her eyes. Sakaki leaned his head on Karasuma's and kissed her.

" Miho," he whispered

" hmm," Karasuma whispered

" I love you, and I won't let anyone hurt you," he whispered

" I know," she said

Sakaki smiled and stroked her arms as she fell asleep in his arms. He looked out the window and just leaned his head back.

" I don't care if you don't love me Miho, I only want to be in your presence, see you everyday. Be the partner that will always be," Sakaki thought

Amon entered Leon's estate and looked around. It was dark and cold, a place Amon's personality matched. He looked at the cleared walls and something told him that Leon took off, where?

" Leon, come out," he thought

Suddenly, Amon was tackled and a pendulum swung across the room. Amon looked at who attacked him and saw Robin standing there.

" Robin," Amon said

Robin smiled and put her hand out and Amon took it.

" How did you know?" he asked

" The other day I came here and I was greeted by the master of the house. He didn't remember me I guess from that night. He told me he had designed his estate so intruders couldn't make it past the dinning room," Robin said

Amon slightly smirked and Robin's eyes lit up to see his slight smirk.

" What else?" Amon said

" Leon's hid out is in the bookshelf," Robin said

" I see then let's go," he said

Robin took him to the library and pushed the empty bookshelf. Amon saw the lit hallways and Robin followed behind him.

" Why did you leave the hospital?" Amon asked

" Because I knew you couldn't fight Leon without me and plus you didn't know about the traps," Robin said

Amon nodded walked down the hall, which lead down to the lair. Amon looked at it and saw that this place had everything. An organ began to play in a room and Amon reached out his gun, then Robin prepared to back Amon up. Amon kicked the door open and looked and saw someone in black playing.

" The Phantom?" Robin asked

Amon walked up and grabbed the man's shoulder. He turned around and smiled.

" The master of the house bids you farewell," the man said

" The butler," Robin whispered

Amon grabbed Robin's hand and ran towards the other room, when there was an explosion that pushed them forward. Amon covered Robin and protected her as they rolled to the ground.

" We have to get out of here," Amon said, " Robin."

He looked and saw Robin was knocked out. He lifted her into his arms and ran to the stairs as fire began to engulf the estate's secret passage ways. He made it to the library and continued to run. He ran downstairs and ran out the house as the house exploded. He was thrown with Robin into street, he got up and saw a car coming. He grabbed Robin and fell to the side. He breathed deep and listened to his beating heart, he looked at the estate and then looked at the Eiffel Tower.

" Bastard," Amon growled

" Amon," Robin moaned

Amon looked at Robin and gently sat her up. She looked at him and a small smile crossed her lips.

" Amon, thank you," she whispered

" Your welcome," Amon said

She looked at the Eiffel Tower and saw someone standing on the edge.

" Amon look," she said

Amon looked and saw the figure and could almost feel the glare upon them. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the figure vanish.

" That was him," he said

The window in Karasuma's hospital room opened and a figure in black entered. They stuck to the shadows as a doctor past then walked to the sleeping Karasuma. His problem began seeing Sakaki there. He narrowed his eyes and gently removed Sakaki's arm from around Karasuma. He was smooth and did not wake her or Sakaki, who rested peacefully. He placed his long cape around her to keep the biting air off her delicate skin. He had everything planned and it was only seconds later that Sakaki awoke to find Karasuma missing and the window opened.

" Miho," he called

He ran to the window and saw the figure.

" Miho!" he shouted


	7. Christine’s Return

****

Chapter 7: Christine's Return

Robin looked at the decimated house and sighed. Robin sat down on the curb and Amon looked at her as she rubbed her head.

" What now?" Robin asked

" I don't know," Amon answered, " Leon, left nothing to help us trace him."

" Maybe we can go back to the opera house," Robin suggested

" Perhaps," he said, " Call Doujima and we'll head there."

" Right," Robin said dialing Doujima's number

Amon looked in the distance and took a deep breath. They made their way to the opera house and entered it. Robin looked and saw Doujima and Sakaki standing there, prepared to fight

" Sakaki, what are you doing here, your suppose to rest?" Robin questioned

" She's my partner and I will do anything to save her," Sakaki said

He looked at Amon and Amon slightly gave a sigh, Sakaki was as dedicated to Karasuma as he was.

" We don't have time for this lets go," Amon said

Amon pulled his orbo gun and Sakaki followed behind Amon, the girls went to find another way around.

Karasuma opened her eyes and found herself resting on a soft bed. She sat up, with a black cape wrapped around her. She pulled it tightly around her and looked around.

" Leon," she whispered

She got up and walked around and felt the cold stone floor under her bare feet. She shivered with each step and then pushed the vale curtain back.

" Leon," she called

" Yes, my angel," his voice rang out

" Don't call me that," Karasuma said

He jumped down behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

" I can be as caring as those fools," Leon said

He wrapped his gloved hands around her neck and the stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes and he smiled.

" Tell me, why did you bring me here?" she asked

" Because you are the only one that I feel understands me," he said

Karasuma pushed away and looked at him and touched his suave half. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, she tilted her head to stare at him.

" Just let me go," she said, " I am not meant to be here."

She walked to the edge of stone floor where the water of the underground passage way began. She touched it and Leon jumped in front of her and Karasuma looked up at him.

" Let me play you something, something I wrote," he said, " I promise you that it will please you…I wrote it for you."

Karasuma looked at him and lowered her head.

" Why me?" she asked

" Because you are my angel," he said

Karasuma looked up at him and placed her hand on his face.

" I don't deserve you," she whispered

" Of course you do," he said

He placed his hand out and she took it, then lead her near the organ that was there. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and watched her sit down. He began to play for her, not realizing that Amon and Sakaki were close at hand.

Amon stopped and Sakaki looked around.

" Music," Amon said

" He's here," Sakaki said

Sakaki pushed past Amon before he could say anything. Sakaki fell into a trap and Amon ran after the naive hunter . Both fell into a pit of water and Sakaki looked at the large gate.

" How do we get through?" Sakaki questioned

" Swim under," Amon said

Amon removed his coat and dove in and Sakaki followed behind Amon. Amon looked at the gate and pulled up on it. Sakaki did the same, but it was no use it was planted deep into the ground. Both came up to the air when suddenly something began to move. Sakaki and Amon looked up seeing something coming down.

" Shit," Amon said

He dove down and Sakaki did the same they found metal wheel and began to try to turn it. Amon went up for air and then came down, Sakaki came up, then went down. It was closing on them fast. Amon and Sakaki began to turn it and suddenly everything stopped and to their surprise the gate opened up. Amon and Sakaki went through and trudged through the waist deep stream.

Leon looked at Karasuma and then stood up. She looked up at him and wiped the tears from her eyes. He walked over to her and knelt down and took out his handkerchief. He gently wiped her eyes and smiled.

" You are a beautiful woman, who should not cry," he said

He grabbed her hand and walked her towards a black vale curtain and pushed it back. A dress of just pure silk was there, it's pearlish white color made everything lightening up. She walked towards it and ran her fingers through the silk and he placed his hands on her shoulders.

" You are the only one, who I will take to be my wife," he whispered

" Wife?" she whispered

" Yes, wife. Miho your gift of kindness has made me change," he said

Leon kissed her cheek and Karasuma shook her head.

" No," she said, " I won't marry you…I can't."

" You will!" he growled

" No, you can't make me," she said, " I don't love you."

" Miho!" Sakaki's voice called

" Sakaki," she whispered

" Miho!" Amon called

Karasuma turned and looked through the gate that separated her from the voices that loved her.

" Amon, Sakaki!" Karasuma cried out

They appeared outside the gate and Leon looked at them.

" I'm afraid your much to late, She has chosen me as her beloved," Leon said

" No, that's not true," Karasuma said

" Let her go!" Sakaki shouted

" I said you are to late," Leon's voice became louder

Karasuma pushed away from him and ran towards the gate. He grabbed her and Sakaki narrowed his eyes. Amon stayed calm as Sakaki was ready to charge.

" Let us see her one more time," Amon said

" One more time?" Leon questioned

" Yes," Amon answered

" Very well," he said

He opened the gate and Amon and Sakaki walked through.

" Miho," Sakaki said

" Sakaki," Amon growled

Leon walked towards them and looked at them.

" Fools," he said

Karasuma looked at him as he reached down for something.

" Amon, Sakaki!" she shouted

Leon pulled a rope and Sakaki and Amon were pulled from the water, hanging by their feet.

" You see them now Miho," Leon said

" You're a mad man," she said

" Chose Miho,if you chose them it could be their end," he said

Karasuma looked at them and then at Leon, she walked into the water as Sakaki and Amon dangled.

" Let them go," she said, " Please."

Sakaki and Amon looked at Karasuma as she walked towards Leon. Her eyes filled with hurt.

" Leon, please. Your not that type of person," she said

He looked at her and she reached up and pushed the mask off his face. He stared at her as she stepped up on her toes.

" Miho," both whispered

She kissed him and he kissed her back.

" You're a man just like they are, don't do this," she whispered

Leon looked at her and felt his heart breaking into pieces. Tears fell from his face and Karasuma looked at him.

" Go, just go," he said letting them fall

Sakaki and Amon stood up. They looked up at Leon, as he walked up towards his organ.

" Just go, your free to go," Leon said, " Leave."

Karasuma walked over to Sakaki and Amon, she looked at the two.

" Are you two ok?" she asked

" Fine," Amon said

He pulled out his orbo gun and stood in front of Karasuma.

" What you did was wrong Leon. You hurt people who shouldn't have been hurt. Now it's time to end it before it starts again," Amon said

Leon looked at Amon and narrowed his eyes, then turned away.

" Just go," Leon said, " I will harm no one."

" I will make sure," Amon said

He prepared to fire and Amon looked at Leon.

" No, Amon," a voice said, " He's released you and your lady Amon."

" Christine," Leon whispered

Karasuma looked and saw a young woman walk out, she wore a white dress. She wore a half face mask, and her hair was pulled back.

" Forgive me," Leon said

" Leon," she said

She walked over to him and embraced Leon, she turned to the three that stood there then smiled.

" He will no longer hurt anyone, but hurry you three leave before they come," Christine said

Karasuma nodded Sakaki whistled and Amon and Karasuma looked over.

" Let's go," he said

Both got onto the boat and Sakaki pushed off and Leon and Christine walked through a mirror and were never heard of again.

For the STN-J they headed home to Japan to fill out the paper work on what happened. Karasuma looked out the window and sighed, she watched as Paris vanished.

" The Phantom of the Opera got his happy ending with his beloved Christine," Karasuma whispered

Sakaki looked at Karasuma and sat beside her, she looked up at him and then hugged him. He hugged her tight and kissed her head and she slightly sobbed a little.

" Your going home," he whispered, " Don't worry."

" I was so scared," she whispered

" No one will harm you," Sakaki whispered


End file.
